From Your Lips
by GoodThingstoThoseWhoWait
Summary: During the Warring States period-Sakura and Naruto fight with their respective clansmen under the Senju Clan banner, however when a truce is called Sakura is one the who must keep the new fragile peace treaty between Uchiha and Senju. However her new life isn't easy with her cold and unpredictable new husband.
1. Chapter 1

Fear gripped Sakura's heart listening to the words coming from the head of her clan. She was part of the Haruno clan who fought under the Senju clan as allies against the Uchiha's. Recently a truce had been called and fight had come to a stop while negotiations were being drafted. Limb by limb it felt as if she was turning to stone as the clans leader made the announcement. There was to be an alliance between Senju and Uchiha and as such the Senju were to provide the most skilled, beautiful, intelligent, bride. Sakura could hear whispers around her and when she took in her surroundings many people were looking and point in her direction.

Sakura swallowed hard as she was known the most beautiful woman among the Haruno clan. She was also very skilled with medical ninjutsu and had the most delicate and precise chakra control of anyone in her clan and among the Senju. Her deadly close range taijutsu was also well known. She had destructible power within her and some people feared her. Her last known attribute was how she was extremely well read and versed in the ways of life and war. She was a benefit to have as she held a large database of knowledge to use in any situation.

Sakura took a step back and a bead of sweat rolled down her temple. She turned on her heel to flee the scene before someone could make the suggestion she volunteer, however she walked right into a body that was directly behind it. Relief immediately relaxed her body seeing her old childhood friend Naruto Uzumaki son of Minato the clans leader right hand man..

"Let's get out of here," Naruto said with a smile and grabbed her hand leading her away from the crowd. Sakura felt a blush warm her cheeks and she intertwined her fingers with his.

Naruto led Sakura away and to their usual spot up on hill overlooking the village and river below. The sun had started to set and cast a warm glow on everything, making Naruto's normally blonde hair look more orange. The two sat there, close to each other enjoying the beautiful scene before them and the calming music nature provided.

"It's you," Naruto said flatly not even taking a glance towards here.

Sakura whipped her head right to look at him, confusion marring her beautiful profile. "What's me?"

"The candidate. It's already been decided by the elders and your parents have approved," Naruto revealed.

Sakura's heart sank deep into her stomach and she felt like she was going to be sick. A cicada buzzed in the background and Sakura only sat there looking astonished as Naruto looked towards the village.

Sakura ran a hand through her pink hair and tried to regain her composure. After some time, she asked softly, "ho-how do you know all this?"

"My father allowed me to be in the meeting at the negations with the Uchiha," Naruto said now turning his blue eyes her way.

"And you just let them trade me away," Sakura asked in an accusing tone. She knew it was cruel to accuse him but she was angry that it had already been decided upon. The two had been very close since childhood, evening having a mutual affection for each other but always waiting for the right time to be official. Naruto wouldn't have wanted to send her away and she knew that but Sakura was angry and hurt. She felt betrayed by her own people.

"No! I didn't have a say. I would never trade you away," Naruto said looking her in the eyes. The stayed there, staring into each other's eyes as the sun fully set. Soon the hill was dancing from the blinking lights of the fireflies.

Sakura turned away first and stood to stand. "When do I have leave," she inquired effectively turning of her humanity to save herself the heartache that was to ensue.

"Your carriage leaves in the morning," Naruto stated watching her back. He could hear the coldness in her voice and only sat there as she walked down the hill watching her figure disappear in the night. Naruto sat there alone in the dark listening to crickets play their melodies. Her balled his fits and gritted his teeth, he couldn't just sit there and watch the love of this life be sold to another man like this. Naruto furrowed his brow and closed his eyes before screaming out with anger. He was powerless to stop this arrangement, to stop Sakura from leaving.

Sakura stood outside of her parents home and took a deep breath in, they were the ones who agreed to sell her in order to save everyone from the misery of being an Uchiha enemy. Sakura approached and moved the door to the side so she could enter, inside her parents were sitting by a fire drinking tea. They watched her intensely their eyes watching her every movement as if waiting for her to explode.

Sakura had decided that she couldn't go against the Senju clan or she were to make enemies of them and on top of that would also crumble any Uchiha and Haruno alliance if she ran away, the war would only continue and more people would suffer. The greatest sacrifice for everyone's sake, it was a heavy burden to bear.

And if Sakura felt the burden then she knew her parents were also dealing with their own burden and guilt about the arrangement. Sakura quietly moved to her side of the home and packed bundle full of her dearest belongings. A short blade that Sakura's father had given her, a pair of black gloves to protect her hands when in combat, and a red twined bracelet Naruto had given to her as gift. Sakura tied her long hair back into a high ponytail and tied the bundle closed putting it on her back.

She stood and face her parents bowed at the waist and then left the home without saying goodbye. When the door closed behind her she heard her mother gasp out in despair and heard her cries from outside. Sakura's heart tugged in pain as this was the last time she was going to see them but she didn't want to have memories of everyone crying and wishing her well. She wanted clean cut ties to make assimilation into her new life easier.

Sakura walked to clan leaders tent and presented herself to the guards who went inside to retrieve him. Sakura explained that she wanted to leave now as to make a good impression and in case to avoid any traps or ambushes from any rival clans. He agreed and summoned 3 capable shinobi to guide her to the rendezvous. The team consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Rock Lee. They immediately got the horses and carriage ready as Sakura watched in a lifeless state.

Just after midnight the four of them set off with Sakura inside a carriage, Lee driving and Shikamaru and Naruto on horseback. The only sound between them was the symphony of nature at night and the squawking of the carriage. A few miles from their destined rendezvous point Shikamaru suggest the pull back and wait for the Uchiha to arrive first to make sure a trap was trying to be laid.

Sakura waited in the carriage until a knock from the door startled her from her thoughts. She opened and there stood Naruto with a bundle in his hands. "These are for you to change into, want to make a good impression on your new family," he said awkwardly.

Sakura took the bundle and exited the carriage she went off behind some brush to change. She felt so embarrassed being nude out in the woods. She managed to put on the kimono by herself and ran her hands through her hair so she could pin it with the hair accessories that had been prepared for her. The kimono was pitch black, a beautiful cherry blossom tree blowing in the wind was perfectly stitched. The kimono shimmered with silver threads. Sakura tied the pink obi as tight as possible and crisped the edges of folds in the sleeves and skirt. Sakura then swept her hair back into a tight spun bun and strapped it tight with a leather strap. She stuck a dangly hair pieces in the bun and let the three-string piece dangle with black flowers on them. She left out some hair framing pieces so not to make her forehead look abnormally large. However, she kept her purple diamond seal visible. She didn't want anyone mistaking her for some pathetic clanswoman. Sakura came from behind the brush and the three men stared at her in amazement. She was radiant and powerfully beautiful in her black kimono. Naruto gave an approving nod as Lee and Shikamaru turned their head back to the rendezvous as the Uchiha's started to arrive.

Sakura crawled back into the carriage and the also set off towards the meeting point. Sakura's hands became sweaty and she balled her firsts on her knees, her heart was pounding in her ears and as soon as they had arrived her door opened, she stepped out and went into another carriage and was on the move again.

Before she could even register what was happening she missed her last chance to look upon Naruto's face. Another realization dawned upon her, she had left her bundle of precious items in the carriage. Her heart ached in sadness and Sakura put her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. She eventually stopped crying and was just staring at the opposite side of the carriage. The interior was nicer than Senju's however a carriage was still a carriage and it was hot. Sakura was grateful she thought to put her hair up and leaned back into the dark navy pillows of the carriage. She knew the journey to the Uchiha's clan would be at least a day so she made herself comfortable and rode in silence.

Sakura awoke when the carriage suddenly stopped and her senses started to take in her surroundings. IT was morning as the sunlight was bright and came through the papered windows at a harsh angle, she could smell bread being cooked for the days market and people chattering around her. Then carriage roughly jolted forward rocking her to the side as one wheel went into a hole in the road. Sakura grunted as she was slammed up against the wall, she regained herself and prepared herself for the rough ride through the city. She could hear people gossiping and wondering who was inside of her carriage.

"The new bride of the Uchiha," Sakura said softly in a mocking tone. Soon the sounds of village life started to fade from her ears and she heard the screeching of gates opening. Sakura's heard started to pound and now it became very real that she was no longer going to see her parents or her friends any longer. Her lower lips quivered as the carriage came to a stop. Sakura quickly bit down on her lips to stop it and the door slowly opened, she accepted the hand that reached inside to help her out. She let her face rest to a polite smile as she gracefully exited the carriage.

There before her stood a large palace with several people standing outside. She instantly recognized he Uchiha Leader as she had seen him many times on the battle field. Sakura took in a sharp breath and walked forward. She kept her eyes straight but used her periphal vision to take a survey of the font entrance. It was heavily guarded and would be easy to escape using the front door. She would have to find a different way.

Sakura stopped in her tracks surprising herself with thoughts of escape. A bird chirped in the distance and Sakura quickly continued on hoping no one caught on to her. She reached the steps of the home and she bowed deeply to leader.

"Minato Uzumkai did not disappoint. I didn't know you could look to beautiful, I've always seen you covered in dirt and blood," Fugaku said sinsterly. It made Sakura's skin crawl and she could only imagine how his son would be.

Sakura stood from her bow and smiled at him politely. "It's an honor for Father and Mother to greet me," Sakura said elegantly. Though she was a ninja through and through her mother never let her slide on her manners and always taught Sakura to hold herself up confidently.

"Come in dear, I've had the cooks make breakfast and we can introduce you to our sons," Mikoto said sweetly.

Shock startled Sakura as she had not realized there were two Uchiha sons. No one ever talked about a second son. Sakura followed Fugaku and Mikoto threw the hall and into their large banquet hall where Sakura was taken back by how many people were there and just how large the room was. At least fifty people were inside the room but there was still plenty of room for more. Sakura took in a quick breath and followed the Uchiha before her to the center of the room.

"This is the Legendary Medical Ninja of the Haruno, Sakura Haruno," Fugaku announced and Sakura looked at the ground and bowed as people murmured around the room with approval. "What do you think Sasuke," Fugaku asked loudly stepping aside to allow someone a better look. When Sakura stood to her full height her eyes immediately fell upon a young man her age or a little older looking at her with dead cold eyes. Sakura's heart pulsed lively inside of her chest.

"Hn," was the young mans response as he looked away from her. Sakura felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as no man had treated her so coldly before. Mikoto arranged for Sakura to take her seat next to Sasuke and she complied. Sakura was shocked when Sasuke closed the gap between them whispering in her hear, "come to my bedroom afterward."

Sakura felt a hand on her leg and her hand instantly balled and swung for him. He grabbed her fist and he pushed her onto her back and then Sasuke was on top of her kissing her hard.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened in surprise and Sasuke stared at her with his oxyn colored eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura felt someone pull hard on her arms and was dragged to her feet from beneath Sasuke. Her emerald eyes burned with anger at him, to which he didn't even seem phased. Sakura's face burned with embarrassment and hurt. The only thing that hurt was her pride, she turned her gaze away and cursed herself for wearing her hair up. Loud exclamations of indecency were being made, many old men were whisper behind their hands and pointing at Sakura. Sakura gritted her teeth knowing they were probably calling her the seductress and Sasuke the innocent victim. It made her want to roll her eyes in defiance but before she could Sakura was tugged away from the scene by a tall man with long dark hair, Mikoto was next to him whispering. When they exited the hall Sakura her Fugako explode with anger.

"You ungrateful boy," Sakura flinched at the words and turned her attention away.

She was being hurried along with maids behind her and the mystery man and Mikoto in front leading the way somewhere. Soon she found herself in a beautiful pavilion that had large bathing pools, rose scented steam was raising up from the hot pools of water. The tall man left the room immediately and Mikoto ushered Sakura further in.

"I'm sure you are exhausted from your travels, please relax here and the maids will show you to your room when you are ready to retire for the day," Mikoto said in a soft polite tone. She turned to leave and then quickly turned around sighing slightly. "Please do not be angry with Sasuke. The woman he loves was sent in exchange for you. He's just upset with the situation as I'm sure you are as well. I hope you two can get along," Mikoto revealed. Sakura felt a wave of empathy wash over her for a brief moment.

"Of course, Mother. I understand," Sakura said bowing to her. She then watched her leave and let her shoulders slouch forward. She then reached behind her to untie her obi when a thin woman with dark brown hair approached.

"Do you need assistance ma'am," she asked politely. Sakura gauged that she was slightly younger than herself. Before Sakura could turn down the request the young woman was pulling the cord that held Sakura's obi tightly bound. Soon the woman had her naked and was helping her into the bath.

Once Sakura was sitting the water the woman undid her bun and started to finger comb through her hair. Then there were many maids, some throwing rose petals into the water and others fanning large feathered fans to keep the room cool from the steam. Sakura was being rubbed down shoulder to finger tips in lightly scented oils by other women. It was very overwhelming, Sakura had never been treated to such opulence and found it disturbing these women easily serviced her. Sakura waded further into the bathing pool away from the women.

"Leave me alone," she instructed in shaken voice. She had tried to sound confident but her emotions were becoming heavy causing her to waver in her conviction. When the room was empty of people Sakura let a trembling sigh. She laid on her back in the water letting her body float in the warm water. She watched the steam rise from around her and tried to sort through everything that had happened. Sakura found herself stuck on something Mikoto had said.

Sasuke had lost the woman he loved in exchange for a bride he didn't want. That explained why he had such a cold and indifference toward her. However, that didn't explain the kiss. Remembering the kiss Sakura felt her heart beat faster. She shook her head and fluttered her feet to propel her through the water. Possibly it did explain, hardly a grown man would act out like that rebelling against his parents. Sakura clucked her tongue. But who was their exchange, and if she had to marry the Uchiha son, then most likely the exchange bride would marry Naruto. Sakura bumped her head against the edge of the bathing pool and stood in the bath the steam slowly misting around her. Slowly she hugged herself tightly and let her head sink. This was how her life had turned out, she was so madly in love with Naruto and wanted to only be his forever but now she was engaged to a stranger who hated her and missed the woman his enemy was to wed. She felt almost as if this was more of a hostage situation than an alliance.

Sakura started to feel light headed and leaned her back against the edge of the pool for balance. She closed her eyes and reviewed her memory to see if she had caught a glimpse of Naruto's new bride. Then she paused her memory where she had walked away from the Senju carriage and to the Uchiha Carriage. There was a woman with the same scared look that Sakura was sure she had as she walked away from everything familiar. She had long purple hair and lavender colored eyes. She had been dressed elegantly like Sakura. Except for a black kimono, this woman's kimono was white with sunflowers stitched on it.

Sakura's eye flung open as jealously burned inside of her. Naruto must've known about the exchange and had only told her a half a truth. Had he been so nonchalant because he did not love her like he had claimed and wanted to get someone new. Sakura turned quickly and got out from the bath and grabbed a dark navy silk robe from a rack and tied the sash around her slim waist. The more Sakura thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. Naruto escorted her to the exchange point, however Sasuke didn't come to the exchange point. Was this because Naruto was excited to meet his new lover, or because he genuinely cared and wanted to see her safely off. Sakura's head whirled with many thoughts as she her made way across the pavilion and when she reached the door she was surprised it flung open and had Sasuke Uchiha behind it. Sakura's breath caught and she took a few quick steps back to avoid a collision. When Sakura took him in, he was wearing a tan silk robe that was loosely tied around him.

"Ah I'm leaving, all yours," Sakura sputtered out quickly and moved to the side to pass him however Sasuke blocked her path and stepped through the door and closed it behind him causing Sakura to swallow nervously.

Sasuke was staring at her with an intense glare and then he quickly closed the gap between them invading Sakura's personal space. She tried to step back from him but he put his arm around her waist and held her close to him. Sakura turned her face away from him and pushed with her hands against his chest however his grip proved strong. Sakura's eye brow ticked with annoyance as she was getting tired of being manhandled today. Sakura felt a warm hand palm her breast over her thin silk robe and something deadly inside of her snapped.

She whipped her head to look him in the face and was disgusted to find him frowning.

"How pathetically small," he commented on her breasts. Sakura sucked in a breath and tried to remain calm about the insult but then he looked at her and said, "I got the short end of the stick."

Sakura's face became like stone and quickly she pulled her head back and smashed her forehead against Sasukes nose hearing it crunch under the intensity of her attack. Sasuke shoved her aside hard enough to make her fall onto the ground and when she caught herself her hands slipped on the wet wood and she smashed her own head hard against the wood cutting herself open. Sakura reached up quickly and her hand glowed green while she healed the gash and reversed any brain damage to avoid a concussion.

When she looked up Sasuke was glaring at her with dark intentions hidden behind his eyes. "Fix me or else," he warned blood oozing down his chin and staining the tan silk robe.

Sakura sat up and shook her head, "You deserve more than a broken nose. You've grievously offended me." Sakura was calm and collected.

Sakura saw a blur of movement and then felt the sting of a slap across her cheek. Sasuke roughly grabbed her face and pulled her face close to his so they were eye level. "I don't care if your offended. Fix me, or I'll inflict more than slap," he threatened and Sakura reluctantly healed his broken nose.

Sakura let her hand fall to her side and sat there awkwardly thinking of the woman and Naruto. Sakura only had the one snapshot of the woman in her memory and she cursed herself for being so wrapped up in herself that she didn't realize this sooner. Tears streamed down her face as her heart wretched with pain. She grabbed her chest and fell forward her breathing becoming ragged with sobs.

"I see you've finally grasped the situation all four us find ourselves in," Sasuke said cooly he was sitting on the dark wooden floor leaning back on his hands.

Sakura looked up surprised, "you knew?"

"Of course, I was there at negotiations. Naruto tried to convince your council that you were wrong choice. However, they had their minds set. As for Hinata, my father believed her to be a distraction for me and sent her away. I was powerless to stop this," Sasuke admitted looking up at the ceiling. "Though the Senju clan sure didn't disappoint, they did send a beauty by any other mans standards."

Sakura hiccupped trying to curb her emotions. "Hinata?"

"My woman, I loved her. She was everything, beautiful, kind, graceful and powerful. And now your man has what is mine and I have what it is his. A cruel twist of fate," Sasuke sighed out with disappointment.

"You don't find me beautiful," Sakura asked. She knew she was setting a trap for herself but she couldn't help it, no man had ever stated she wasn't beautiful.

"I am used to dark hair and light-colored eyes. I like my women quiet. Something tells me you are not quiet," Sasuke clicked his tongue and turned away from her avoiding her initial question. Sakura smirked it was her turn to be the cat and for him to be the mouse.

Sakura crawled over to him letting her shoulder slip out from the navy silk, she crawled between his spread legs and put on a pouting face. "You really don't find me beautiful?"

Sasuke could feel heat flush his neck as he pushed her roughly away. "No I don't, now leave," he ordered as he stood and walked further into the pavilion.

Shocked at being pushed away Sakura smiled as she watched him disappear into the steam. She stood tall proud of her small victory. She now knew that her husband to be had a weakness for being close to a woman when it wasn't on his terms. She chuckled and left the pavilion, the maids showed her to her room and while they offered to help her dress she refused.

Having people to attend her was not something she was accustomed to, even her own room made her feel uncomfortable. Where she had a one room small house with the Senju clan, she now had a room that was four times the size of her previous home. The Uchiha were a very wealthy and powerful clan so of course they splurged on the finer things. The Senju clan had a problem with money, mainly on the Senju's side where it was known several of clan leaders had gambling debts.

Sakura walked around and took in the grandeur of her room, it was filled with beautiful paintings and her bed had silk sheets on them with white curtains tied back. Sakura felt like a desperate peasant breaking into a palace to steal something of value. Something white caught Sakura's eyes and when she turned her head she looked on in horror taking in the view of her wedding dress hanging on a kimono stand. Her heart pounded in her chest and she turned her back to the scene. It would only be a few more days until she was married to Sasuke and she would become an Uchiha herself.

Sakura gasped realizing she would have to share a room with Sasuke once they were married, let alone everyone knew what happened on the wedding night. Sakura curled her fists as despair, anger and jealously gripped her. Her feet padded across the wooden floor and she flung open a truck full of clothes. They weren't hers but they looked as if they had been prepared for her. There were an array of reds, pinks, grays, tan and whites. She grabbed a red top that zipped in the front, above the breasts it switched to a white color and had a red high colored the sleeves flared upward. She then grabbed a pair of tight black shorts that stopped below mid-thigh and a long light pink gray skirt that had four panels zipped together. She unzipped the panels to give the skirt more agility and got dressed. She opened another trunk and found a pair of calf length boots that zipped in the back.

Sakura quickly got dressed and did a once over in the mirror in her room. The ensemble fit together nicely. She also found a pair of black gloves and slipped them on and turned away from her room. She needed to clear her head and the best for her to do so was to get in some training.

When she opened her door Mikoto was there holding a kimono dress and behind her was the same man from earlier.

"Oh, I see you've found some clothes. Well I guess you won't need these then," Mikoto chuckled and gave Sakura quizzical look. "Going somewhere?"

"I have so much on my mind and being cooped up in a room is only making me crazy. I need some hard training to clear my thoughts and relax," Sakura explained fearing Mikoto thought that she was trying to run away.

"Oh! Itachi can take you to the normal training grounds," Mikoto said turning around to talk to the man. "Itachi can you take her?"

"Yes Mother," the man whose name was Itachi replied with a sweet smile. Sakura put her guard up ready to fight if this Uchiha son tried to manhandle her as well.

The two made their way from the back of Uchiha manor into the woods where the soon reached a gate being guarded by two men. No words were exchanged as one of the them let them into the fenced in area.

"In this area you are free to take out your frustrations no one will question you," Itachi said as he walked to a tree and leaned against it. "Let me know when you are ready to leave."

Sakura was surprised that Itachi wasn't going to train with her. She shrugged her shoulders and punched a tree as hard as she could causing it to break towards the bottom, destroying something felt great.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura stayed in the Uchiha training ground until long after the sun had set. She was effectively exhausted and was laying down on her back looking up at the stars. She had decimated a large area of the woods with Itachi keeping a quite watch over her from a safe distance away. She heard soft footsteps approach and she turned her head to find Itachi coming up to her. She moved to sit up but Itachi raised his hand.

"No, relax. Do you mind if I join you," he asked in a deep tone. Sakura jerked her head to indicate he could sit beside her and he took his seat. He leaned back on his hands and looked up at the glittering stars. "Beautiful," he breathed out quietly. Sakura nodded her head silently.

"It's strange," Sakura said puzzled.

"What is," Itachi asked looking down at her face.

"No matter where I was in this world, the heavens never changed. Always twinkling, always there. It made me feel closer to home to look up and know my parents were looking at the same nightly heaven. But looking at the night sky here, I've never felt more isolated in my life. Though the sky looks the same, everything I've known is far away never for me to see again," Sakura admitted. She sighed and shook her head, "it's hard to explain it."

"I think I understand," Itachi said looking back at the night sky. "Whenever I felt alone I always looked at the moon knowing my little brother was looking at the same moon. It made me feel closer home," Itachi said aloud.

"Your brother is a piece of work," Sakura scoffed with indignation.

"I can only imagine what he has done now," Itachi let out a light chuckle knowing his little brothers antics.

"He-" Sakura stopped herself reliving the memory of him groping her and slapping her when she broke his nose. Her face felt hot and she turned her head away. "He's. . .how should I say this? A jerk," Sakura settled on after a moments pause. She nodded her head thinking of how well the descriptor, however childish, fit him.

Itachi let out a laugh, "I can concur. Though underneath that jerkish exterior is a loving and loyal man. He's trying to deal with the loss of his lover. I will admit, he's going about it in the wrong way," Itachi said closing his eyes and waving his hand in a dismissive manor.

"I miss home," Sakura hiccupped as she blinked away tears.

"You are home now, this is your home. My family is your family," Itachi said softly. He reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a small dark navy cloth with the Uchiha crest and whipped away her tears. "I'm glad to be your brother. I never thought I would have a little sister who challenged my brother," Itachi chuckled and gave Sakura a small caring smile. Sakura could see he was genuine.

"I always did want an older protective big brother. Hopefully you'll scold Sasuke when he treats me poorly," Sakura joked with him.

"Of course, how dare he mistreat my cute little sister," Itachi reaffirmed and the two chuckled for a few moments. Itachi stood first, brushed the dirt from his pants and turned and held a hand out for her. "Let's go home."

Sakura now smiling grabbed his hand and accepted the help up. She too dusted herself off the best she could and the two walked in relaxed silence back to the manor. They passed the gate to the forest and Itachi noticed how the two guards watched Sakura pass by with lustful eyes. Itachi cleared his throat and the two men immediately looked away.

When Sakura saw the glowing lights of the back of manor some yards away she turned to Itachi and said, "thank you for making me feel better. I'll try harder to be understanding with Sasuke. And thank you for the advice."

"That's what an older brother is for," Itachi said slinging his arm around her shoulders. Sakura felt the familial bonds grow for this man, she smiled and shoved him away in a playful manner.

"Don't you two look close," came Sasuke's rough voice from the porch. Sakura felt her body stiffen and the smile on her lips quickly fell to a scowl. She turned her head to look at Sasuke and was taken aback by how handsome he looked in the lighting of the night. His skin was a beautiful cream color and his eyes looked like as black as the night sky, he was standing there in a navy long sleeved shirt and black pants. His arms were folded over his chest and his face held the face of contempt.

"My little sister needed time away from her jerk soon to be husband. Can you blame her for fleeing to the more attractive brother," Itachi chuckled sitting on the porch to remove his shoes. Sakura stood there awkwardly ringing the black gloves in her hands.

"Attra- ha older brother please. You are happily married," Sasuke chuckled back shaking his head.

"That doesn't stop some women," Itachi challenged lifting his brows to accentuate his point as he stood on the porch a few steps away from Sasuke.

"Well. . .back off," Sasuke pathetically threatened a blush rushing to his face. He didn't know why he said that, it wasn't as if he had feelings for the woman. In fact Sasuke wanted her gone more than he wanted her around.

Itachi raised and jammed his finger against Sasuke forehead. He lowered his head and whispered low enough for only Sasuke to hear, "you don't have to worry about me. You should worry about other men."

Sasuke turned to say something but Itachi was already walking down the hall his footsteps barely audible. Then it was just he and Sakura who was still standing some distance away from the porch.

"How was training," Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh, it was good. It felt good to relieve stress," Sakura shrugged her shoulders and looked around the yard. There was a pond and the walked to it and stared at her blurred likeness below. She wasn't very beautiful right now, she had dirt all over her.

"That's good. Try not make a habit of being out late. The rules are different here," Sasuke gently scolded. Though there were no rules or curfews, he didn't want her running away or possibly obtaining a , ihe didn't know why he felt this

"Oh, ok. Thank you for letting me know," Sakura said looking over at him smiling. Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly turned his head.

"I had dinner sent to your room. I'm leaving now," and with that he abruptly turned and left her alone in the yard.

Sakura watched his retreating form and felt her cool heart melt a tad. He made sure to have dinner sent to her room, it was very thoughtful of him. She would have to repay his kindness.

Back in Sakura's room she changed into her bathing robe and she when she exited she found Itachi walking towards here with clothes in hand. She looked at him quizzically asking, "what are you doing big brother?"

"Being a big brother and lending my little sister something to sleep in," he said stopping front of her and held out a bundle to her.

"Oh, thank you. I hadn't thought of that," Sakura said as she reached out for the bundle from him.

"That's what a big brother is for. Enjoy your bath and see you in the morning," Itachi chuckled and walked down the hall.

"See you in the morning," Sakura called after him cradling the bundle of close to her chest. She made her way to the bath, bathed and went back to her room with no further run ins from Sasuke which relieved her.

Morning came and Sakura stayed under the covers, it was her last day as a single woman. Though in her clan she would pray at a temple and drink with friends, here she didn't know where the temples were or have any friends. She dismissed the maids as soon as they had entered to ask if she needed assistance. Dismissed was not the right word, more like commanded they leave her alone for the rest of the day.

Sakura heard ruckus outside of her room and when she peeped out from underneath her covers she caught a glimpse of Sasuke bursting into her room looking for her with a mean scowl. She slowly pulled the covers back up over her face hoping he wouldn't find her. Though if anyone looked, it would be clear as day someone was under the covers.

Sakura heard loud footsteps thud against the floor and then the blanket was ripped from off of her. She lifted her hand up as a sign of hello but Sasuke was not having it today.

"Are you some sort of child? Hiding under the blanket when things are too rough handle," Sasuke scolded her loudly. Sakura furrowed her brows in annoyance and sat up.

"Do you really want to test me seeing how easily I broke your nose yesterday," she seethed out with venom in her voice. She was getting tired of Sasuke's flip flop towards attitude her.

Sasuke irritated with her unruly behavior roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her hard. Sakura sucked in a breath and swung her leg with all her might catching him off guard and breaking one of his ribs. He let go and stumbled back.

"What the hell," he proclaimed glaring at her. He grasped his side and winced in pain.

"You suddenly grabbed me, and after yesterday's groping incident I was only defending myself," Sakura said innocently standing there in a large Uchiha crested shirt and black tight shorts.

Sasuke gave her a strange look and then chuckled, "when did you have time to steal my shirt?"

"Your what? Itachi gave this to me late last night," Sakura said confused looking down at the dark navy shirt.

"That is definitely my shirt. Check the bottom left corner of the shirt. Should be two initials stitched there in black thread," Sasuke instructed shaking his head. Itachi would try this stunt to force them closers together. He knew his older brother meant well, but he was getting tired of people meddling with his relationships.

Sakura grabbed the front of the shirt lifting and as Sasuke had said there were two small initials stitched in black thread. SU. Realization dawned upon her and as if the shirt was on fire she tugged it up and off of her body throwing it at his face.

"Are you kidding me," she screeched covering her naked upper half with her arms.

Sasuke's face flushed bright red when he reached up and pulled the shirt off of his face. There stood Sakura half naked in front of him and just as he had thought yesterday she was indeed a beautiful woman. Toned stomach, toned legs, delicate curves on her waist. Sasuke dropped the shirt to the floor and closed the gap between them pushing Sakura back on to the bed.

"What do you thi-"

Sasuke cut her off putting his lips to hers effectively catching the kunoichi off guard. When Sakura's brain registered what was happening she unwrapped her arms from around her and started to push back on Sasukes chest. Sasuke reached up and pinned her arms down on the bed and started to kiss her neck.

"No," Sakura let out weakly.

"No," Sasuke questioned as he raised his head from her neck to look at her. Tears were pooling in the corner of her eyes and she had a look of a scared rabbit.

"I don't want this," Sakura said in a shaken voice.

"I. . .I'm. . ." Sasuke stuttered before getting up off of her. Sakura looked up at the ceiling and took in a deep wobbly breath in. "Sakura I'm sorry," Sasuke said quietly removing himself from above her. He stood some distance from her and turned his back to her ashamed at his own behavior.

Sakura grabbed the blanket from the bed to shield her naked form from him. She stared at his back for some time and something inside of her felt sorry for the man. He was only a man, and she a beautiful woman. But she couldn't entirely blame him for the situation either, she had been part of the cause as well. . He had never used her name until now and to her own dismay, she like how it sounded coming from his lips. Something childish in her brain told her to take this opportunity to tease him.

"You must find me attractive to jump me in my own bedroom," she teased giving him a sideway look and a smile.

Sasuke spun quickly to face her surprise written on his face. "N-no, you…you were...and then I…no I don't find you attractive at all," Sasuke concluded. He cursed himself for being so easily manipulated by this womans beauty and charm. The Senju must've taught her how to wield her beauty like a weapon just like how Itachi had taught him how to wield a blade. With deadly precision.

"Get out of here before I change my mind about fixing you up...again. I'll be out soon," Sakura said from her bed moving her hand in a shooing motion to signal him out of her room. Sasuke complied and waited patiently outside of her room for her.

Sakura dressed similarly to the clothes from yesterday and came from out of the room. She jerked her head for Sasuke to follow her back into the room. He sat on her now made bed and Sakura summoned her healing chakra to her hand and placed it on his side. It took everything in Sasuke's will power not to jump. He had never had healing chakra on him and was caught off guard that the chakra had a warm touch to it.

"Sorry about the kick, that was uncalled for," She said looking at Sasukes side.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't be rough with you. You are a victim too," Sasuke said softly. He then placed a hand on her head and smoothed her hair down. Sakura's face blushed at the innocent gesture and felt her heart skip a beat. The motions, however small and simple, comforted her.

"Thank you," she whispered before looking up at him. She was surprised to find him smiling down at her.

"I lied," he confessed.

"About," Sakura inquired her interest piqued.

"You being beautiful. You are extremely attractive and I couldn -"

Sakura cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth.

"It's ok. I knew it was a lie. No one can resist these charms," she winked at him causing Sasuke to sigh and shake his head. He reached up and removed her hand from his mouth held her hand in his for a few moments before letting go.

"I will tell Mother and Father you are too ill to come pray at the temple. Stay here for the day,"

"Temple? No, I want to go. Let's go," Sakura said quickly as she got up and exited the room.

Sasuke was confused as to why she was so eager to head to a temple to pray for a successful marriage and an heir to be born. He deduced that she must have fallen in love with him. He chuckled to himself and followed her out slowly. She was a very interesting woman with long pink hair, beautiful emerald eyes and purple seal on her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry for being away for some time. I honestly have no excuse as to why I haven't updated in a while. I wish I could say something like "I was sick" or "there was an emergency" but sadly I have no reason for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I do apologize and will try to update the story on a more regular basis. Enjoy the following update 😊

XOXO

~AllGoodThingsToThoseWhoWait

* * *

Sasuke watched from a distance while Sakura rang the bell of the temple and prayed. He wondered what she was praying for, it couldn't possibly be for a successful marriage. Sasuke himself prayed she would go back to her clan and have Hinata back. He sighed and turned away from her, he found Itachi smirking in a mischievous way.

"Watching fair young lady from afar are we? I quite enjoy the view as well," Itachi teased glancing over Sasuke's shoulder to get a look at Sakura's backside.

"Why. . .you are married big brother," Sasuke said stepping to his right to block Itachi's view of Sakura.

"I'm only joking little brother. Remember, I said you don't have to worry about me but other men gazing at your woman. I wonder what little sister is praying for," Itachi wondered aloud.

"Stop calling her that," Sasuke snapped his voice turning cold and threatening. "I don't understand why you call Sakura little sister but never gave Hinata the time of day."

"Stop your whining Sasuke. I didn't bestow the honor to Hinata because I knew she wasn't you soul mate," Itachi advised crossing his arm.

"I love her! I want only Hinata," Sasuke protested curling his fists and looking down at the ground. Rage burned inside of him, he had lost the woman he loved in a blink of an eye.

"I don't doubt that you loved her. With time, you will see that she," Itachi pointed past Sasuke and at Sakura, "will be the woman who will raise you up from your darkest places, love you with her whole being, support all of your choices and stand behind you through thick and thin. She is going to be your everything and more." Itachi finished and clapped a hand down on his shoulder. "It's hard now but one day that will change. It may not be tomorrow or next year, but one day you will look at her with nothing but love."

Itachi gave Sasuke's shoulder a squeeze and then watched as Sakura walked down the path. When she looked up and saw the two of them Itachi smiled and called "little sister come here!" Itachi leaned in close to Sasuke and whispered, "now play nice with your wife to be."

Sakura smiled and waved at the pair though Sasuke had his back turned towards her. She made her way up to them stopping just ahead of Sasuke. "Older brother what did you pray for?"

"Funny you should ask, I was going to ask the same," Itachi chuckled.

"Well I asked first," Sakura teased, she felt Itachi really was her older brother in a sense. He was honest, fun and well-rounded person. "Also I didn't appreciate your little joke on me. You gave me Sasuke's shirt, he accused me of stealing it," She gave him a pathetic pout.

"I did not accuse you," Sasuke spat quickly glaring at Sakura. He then turned his eyes to his older brother. "I didn't accuse her of stealing my shirt."

Itachi chuckled watching the two of them interact with each other. It was clear that even though they had only been around each other a small amount of time, mutual affection was growing. "Well my dear little sister, I never said whose it was and you never asked me," he said coyly.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me big brother," Sakura feigned hurt.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me little sister. I won't pull anymore pranks on you," Itachi asked for forgiveness. "And as for you, you accused my little sister of stealing," Itachi directed the question to Sasuke whose eyes widened that Itachi had taken her side already.

"What? No! Well, it was a misunderstanding," Sasuke tried to think quickly. "It's just that, well, uhh. . ." he blanked and drifted off not finishing his sentence. Turning the tables on Sakura he asked, "What did you pray for?"

Sakura blinked and shook her head surprised Sasuke had even asked her. "Oh, um well I prayed for everyone I know to be happy and safe until I see them again," she said with a smile.

"My little sister truly is a kind woman. She prayed for something so selfless, isn't she cute Sasuke," Itachi asked as he moved to Sakura's side and swung an arm around her shoulders. "Little sister I'll tell you what I prayed for but it's a secret," Itachi winked at Sasuke and then bent his head low close to Sakura's ear. "I prayed for you and Sasuke to fall in love," Itachi whispered low.

Sakura leaned back quickly and gave Itachi a confused look. "Why?"

"I'm a hopeless romantic," Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever he just whispered don't take it to heart. He is notorious for his joking manner. He constantly teases me," Sasuke said bluntly.

"How could I not tease my little brother. Are you pouting because I left you out, here I'll tell you too," Itachi said letting Sakura go from his arm and walking up close to Sasuke. He looked to his left and right and then put his hand up next to his mouth and took a deep breath in. Quickly Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead and chuckled, "if I tell you then it won't come true."

Sasuke reached up to rub his forehead, he complained, "you told her though."

"Because I know she can keep a secret."

"You've only known her for two days! As long as I have," Sasuke protested.

"But she is a doctor. She has the patient-doctor confidentiality clause she needs to always follow. Isn't that right little sister," Itachi asked with a smile looking over at the woman.

"Hm yeah. I'm sworn to secrecy," she played along. In her mind, she was so confused as to why Itachi would pray for such a thing. Sasuke and Itachi's brotherly bickering fell quite as Sakura reseeded into her thoughts. Since Itachi opened up to her he always seemed to have her best interest at heart.

Surely the older brother knew that his little brother was already in love with another woman and there would be no room for herself. Sakura looked deep down inside of herself and could realize that she felt attraction to flippant Uchiha. Sakura paused her thoughts when her heart didn't tug as hard thinking of possibly loving someone other than Naruto. How could it only be two days and she finds herself slowly growing attached to Sasuke. How could it be only two days and thinking of Naruto with another woman didn't hurt as bad. Her feelings were becoming a mangled mess and the more she thought and pondered the more tangled it seemed. Her mind often reflected a smooth calm lake but Sasuke seemed to cause ripples in her otherwise calm mind.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachi's antics. "Just tell me what you prayed for, I'll you what I prayed for," he offered up as a fair trade.

"I already know what you prayed for. For Sakura to go home and Hinata to come back, anyone can figure that one out Sasuke. But fine since you want to be nosey fine I will tell you," Itachi said dismissively. He crossed his arms and shifted his weight some and then looked at Sasuke with a flat expression. "I prayed for you two to fall in love and find happiness," Itachi said jerking his head in the direction of Sakura who was too far away in her thoughts to hear anything.

Much to Itachi's delight he saw his younger brother squirm with discomfort. "Wh-what a stupid thing to pray for. As if I could fall in love with someone who's flat as a board," Sasuke stuttered resorting to childish insults to deflect the reality that he too was becoming conflicted with his own feelings toward the pink haired beauty.

"Flat as a board," Sasuke heard Sakura repeat in a low growl come next to him. He turned his head and it felt as if Sakura had suddenly become possessed with an evil spirit.

"You are on your own with this one little brother. Good luck," Itachi chuckled taking a few large steps back knowing what was to ensue. Itachi looked on with great amusement as Sasuke tried to calm the furious pinkette next to him.

"It's just. . .I mean how ridiculous. . .for us to fall in love that is. You love someone. . .I love someone else. It's just, uh, Sakura," Sasuke questioned as Sakura only stood there seething with anger and hurt. Here was this man in front of her who had said only this morning that he found her attractive, and now he was reneging on that statement for the sake of not looking weak for his brother. It turned out that Sasuke Uchiha was a spineless coward. Sakura balled her fists and then started to swing for him pouring all of her anger and confusion into deadly tai jutsu attacks.

"You spineless snake," she seethed out between clenched teeth. Sasuke cooly dodged and weaved which only infuriated her further. "You said. . .only this morning. . .you found me attractive. Urgh…I can't believe I even started to like you," she screeched sending chakra to her feet to get in close quickly and land a heavily fueled chakra punch to Sasuke gut. The sound of bone breaking echoed slightly around them. "This time, find someone else to fix you up," Sakura stated standing over the kneeled Uchiha. She huffed and spun on her heel walking down the steps quickly.

Sasuke turned his eyes when he heard slow clapping coming from his left. He rolled his eyes in annoyance seeing Itachi's smug face. "Oh my, my little sister is very scary when angered and apparently you know how to upset her. Come let's get you to a doctor," Itachi sighed helping Sasuke up and slinging on of his arms around his shoulder.

"This is your fault," Sasuke accused.

"Well I suppose you could say I stirred the pot, however now I know that she likes you and you like her. My prayer came true," Itachi said with a small smile. "Maybe there is hope for you two after all."

"Don't hold your breath big brother, I've really upset her this time," Sasuke said as they made their way down the temple steps.

"Oh, make no doubt about it. Sakura truly is scary when angered, she reminds me of mom a little bit," Itachi chuckled thinking of usually their mild manner mother except when father upset her.

The two brothers went back to the Uchiha mansion where a doctor was summoned to patch Sasuke up. He had not been this injured so often since he was a child learning fire jutsu. Yet every day since Sakura came into his life, she has been able to get in close and injure him severely. Sasuke felt his pride slightly waiver being bested by a woman. However, taking into consideration That Sakura was not your average woman, she was a master at medical ninjutsu and from what he had heard she was deadly with her tai jutsu usually delivering heavy fueled chakra punches to vital organs often rupturing them. She was considered a very high target for any enemy of the Senju and now it would be the Uchiha who needed to protect her.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks taking in that last thought. Sakura was to be married to him tomorrow, meaning he would be responsible for her safety. He alone would have the pink haired beauty to himself all the time. Something that enticed him and slightly made him cautious.

The woman had a bad temper and monstrous strength on her side, the slightest thing could easily set her off and she could destroy him.

With her abilities alone, she could escape from her predicament. It wouldn't be an easy feat but she could possibly achieve that and go home. Surely Sakura knew she could.

"You look deep in thought little brother. What's on your mind," Sasuke blinked the thoughts away and saw Itachi walking up to him with his heavily pregnant wife, Tyami. Tyami always looked funny to Sasuke, she was a wisp of a woman with a huge pregnant belly attached to her. She had long brown hair and startling grey eyes. She was from the Hyuga clan like Sasuke's own lover but did not have their kekke genkai, which made her useless to the Hyuga. Though they deemed her as inadequate, Tyami had a sharp mind and was known for her high intelligence often sitting in on strategizing meetings.

"Sakura is a capable kunoichi and could have a successful attempt at running away from the Uchiha, however she stays here. It baffles me as to why she would do that," Sasuke admitted aloud to the couple.

"That's an easy answer brother," Tyami answered in her soft voice. "She is choosing to follow her duty rather than to the desires of her heart. She has most likely calculated that though she could run away, it would cause the fragile peace treaty to be nulled thus causing the Uchiha and Senju clans would be at war again."

Sasuke had not though about that. Sakura had clearly made it known that she was in love with someone from her own clan and did not want to be with him. However, if she did run away then she would be jeopardizing everything everyone would have worked so hard for.

"I see, that is a logical answer. What do you think big brother," Sasuke offered Itachi a chance to answer the question.

"While she could easily be following her duty, I think there are affairs of the heart that make her hesitant," Itachi said smiling at his wife and rubbing her baby bump.

"Maybe," Sasuke trailed off tearing his gaze away from the pair. He felt a pang of jealously strike him as he too wanted to start a family of his own. Though only being the age of 20 and Itachi being 26, watching the two so in love and excited for the arrival of their child made Sasuke long for a wife and child of his own.

"Tyami is going to the doctor, we will see you later brother," Itachi smiled as he helped his pregnant wife along. Sasuke only nodded and moved out of their way.

With new knowledge of how to approach Sakura, Sasuke decided it was best they bury the hatchet and start a new leaf. His next challenge was to find the woman, just as he started down the hall way the ground shook with great violence causing him to slam up against the wall. When he made his way outside several men were running towards the back of the Uchiha compound. Sasuke's heart sank as he knew there would be only one reason for so many people to respond. He quickly put on a pair of shoes and made his way to the Uchiha training ground hoping he made it in time before things turned ugly.


End file.
